Sunny and Hailey: One DogGone Adventure!
by CatGirl149
Summary: What happens when two dogs mischievously devise a plan to make their great escape from the imprisonment of the backyard? The result isn't what you would expect, because you get one wacky and out-of-this-world adventure that turns the town upside down! This was inspired by a story my father wrote for me about my dogs, and I added a few minor edits. Please read, review, and enjoy it!
1. The Idea

It was a glorious and beautiful Memorial Day morning. The sun was shining, the breeze was blowing, the birds were singing, and there were two dogs lying in the backyard soaking it all in. Yep, Sunny and Hailey (the dogs) were just two girls enjoying and taking advantage of the lazy day just like they always do.

Most days, the routine was to lie around in the shade, dig holes, poop, eat, drink, poop, bark at everything that made a sound, and finally, poop. Today started out pretty much the same. The girls had just finished eating, and Sunny was sitting in the shade with a bored expression on her face. Hailey was squatting in the corner of the yard and grunting as she tried to drop a huge Brontosaurus turd on the yard. Sunny had enough of this.

She walked over to Hailey and told her, "Let's get out of here."

Hailey perked up her ears and with a confused expression replied, "Blat do you blean, Thunny?" Because of Hailey's unusually long tongue, she always had a difficult time speaking correctly. She knew she didn't sound right, but knew that God had made her that way for a reason.

"I mean, let's break out of here and go somewhere," Sunny answered.

"Blwhere? How?" asked Hailey.

"I don't have the where figured out just yet, but the how I thought about while you were dropping that Jurassic turd."

"Exblain away, sis," slobbered Hailey.

Sunny loved her big sister despite her speech difficulties, but sometimes thought that Hailey was very smart and talked that way on purpose just to look cute and get whatever she wanted. Sunny would use that to their advantage to make their great escape. She began to draw a diagram of the house in the dirt with her paw and explained to Hailey what she needed her to do. Hailey sat there watching, head tilted to one side, looking confused. By the time Sunny had described the vanishing trick portion of the plan, Hailey's seemingly unlimited supply of slobber had washed the diagram, and thusly, nobody would know what they had planned. Things were working perfectly according to plan already…


	2. The Getaway

As mentioned earlier, Hailey seemed to be smarter than her good looks would lead anyone to believe. After all, she was personally trained by the future veterinarian Taylor Winters from the time she was a puppy. The night the Winters family picked out that lovable black-and-white pooch was a special night. When they had arrived at the old house in the country where Hailey and her siblings were staying, the Winters's were greeted by a plethora of puppies who were all cute and yelped for the family in the minivan to come out and play with them. When the family distributing the puppies and the Winters created a circle to view the little canines, one puppy in particular with the most gorgeous eyes, despite the crust in them, had stood out from the rest. Before too long this puppy had made her way into Taylor's arms. Judging by the look on Taylor's face, the contest was over and the Winters family had found their newest member.

So taking into consideration the beauty and brains of her big sister, Sunny had devised a plan to utilize both to their advantage. The mission was to begin as soon as someone looked out the back sliding door.

To make that happen, Sunny told Hailey, "Do what you do best. Make some noise!"

Hailey nodded and with a smile began to draw in a deep breath, and what followed was the loudest barking any dog had ever done in the history of barking, considering that the windows rattled with every burst! This outburst had caused Rodger, Taylor's father, to immediately hop out of bed. Now, to make that happen, the noise had to be loud! This guy would never get out of bed for a regular bark, but this one was beyond loud. This one sounded like King Kong was thrashing about in the backyard!

When Rodger walked down the hallway to see what was happening, he looked into the living room to make sure Lloyd, Taylor's brother, was alright, but Lloyd was already peering through the back window to see what caused the commotion. Rodger joined Lloyd by the sliding door and looked outside, but didn't see anything going on. Rodger slowly began to unlock the door and happened to see Hailey, who was looking at him and smiling like she was up to something. As he opened the door, Sunny appeared out of nowhere and leaped onto Rodger, knocking the big guy down and onto his bottom. This hilarious scene caused Lloyd to laugh hysterically and fall to his knees. While in that position, Hailey had jumped into the dining room through the open door. By THIS time, Sunny had jumped up onto the kitchen table and grabbed the car keys with her mouth.

The problem now? How will they be able to successfully escape the house?

Sunny winked at Hailey to begin Phase Two. The sloppy Border Collie began to lick Rodger in the face mercilessly. She refused to stop until Sunny gave her the signal. Sunny looked at Lloyd and then the door, then back to Lloyd and then the door again, trying to give him the gesture to let them outside. Lloyd knew that his father was going to drown in slobber unless he opened the front door for the dogs, and that's just what he did. Before the dogs took off, Sunny ran to the open cupboard and grabbed the Beggin' Strips.

"If you're going on a road trip, you need snacks just for the occasion!" Sunny thought to herself. On the way to the silver minivan, Hailey called shotgun, and Sunny said, "Of course you get the passenger seat. I'm the only dog around here that knows how to drive!"

As the van left down the road in the early morning light, Rodger stood on the front lawn in his underwear, looking like an overgrown baby wearing an oversized diaper. As he stood in amazement, the lawn sprinklers turned on and soaked him from head to toe. He was so awestruck by what had just happened with the dogs that he didn't notice the sprinklers. He just stood there in his soiled underpants, wondering if he would ever see his precious dogs ever again.


End file.
